1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly, to a package structure adapted for semiconductor components, such as integrated circuits (ICs) or light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, LEDs have merits on several aspects including long life of use, small size, high vibration resistance, less heat give out, and low power consumption. Therefore, LEDs have been widely applied to household electric appliances and to indicators or light sources of various instruments. In recent years, owing to LEDs' development toward multi-colors and high brightness, LEDs have expanded their range of applications to mobile electronic products as a backlight source for small-size displays. As such, LEDs have become a new lighting source in terms of power saving and environmental protection.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating part of a conventional LED package structure, the LED package structure comprises a bowl-like carrier 1, an LED chip 2 such as a blue-light or red-light LED chip, a positive-electrode pin 3, a negative-electrode pin 4, and a lens layer 8. The LED chip 2 is fixed in a bowl-like recess 5 defined in the bowl-like carrier 1.
Also, the LED chip 2 is electrically connected, respectively, with the positive-electrode pin 3 and the negative-electrode pin 4 through two wires 7. The lens layer 8 encapsulates the LED chip 2, the wires 7, and part of the positive-electrode pin 3 and of the negative-electrode pin 4.
As far as the conventional LED package structure is concerned, the bowl-like recess 5 has an integrally-annular recess-wall 6. As such, in proceeding with wirebonding to the wires 7, the wires 7 need to crossover the recess-wall 6 so as to connect with the LED chip 2 and the pins 3,4 corresponding thereto.